It's Time To Move On
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: "I can't accept either proposal" and with that Miranda walked out of the resteraunt. -set immediately following the series 3 finale, and the following months to come. please R&R thanks:3


"I cant accept either proposal"

With that, Miranda turned and walked out of the restaruant.

Gary quickly stood up and followed her.

Mike however stood up and pushed him out of the way; trying to get ahead of him.

They where both followed by Stevie, Penny, Tilly and Charlie.

"Miranda; what the hell was that?!" Mike shouted after her, running up the stairs.

Mike reached the top and followed her through to the flat; "I think you should at least explain."

Miranda sighed; this was the first time she had ever heard him raise his voice or get angry; he's usually a very relaxed and laid back kind of guy.

"Well" Mike urged.

Gary slowly let himself into the flat; un noticed by Miranda or Mike.

"I can't marry you; because i'm not in love with you"

The words hit Mike like an icy shower. "The other week; in the restaruant... you said you loved me"

"I thought that was what you wanted to hear"

"But you dont just fall out of love; you wait until you find someone else... so who is it?!" Mike pushed. "You could at least tell me that"

"It's me" Gary piped up. He stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"I should have known" Mike roared angrily.

Miranda looked at Gary horror strucken.

"Where together now; sort of" Gary carried on.

By now Stevie, Penny, Charlie and Tilly where all crammed in the doorway; watching the drama.

"Gary! How could you?!" Miranda shouted.

"What?! it's the truth" he shouted back.

"No its not! We don't know what this is!" Miranda yelled.

"You wasn't saying that an hour ago!" Gary replied smugly.

"Am i missing something here?" Mike interrupted.

"We kissed; earlier... he got me from the train station... i was running off to Wick, well i was going to anyway" Miranda said, sadness in her voice.

"It was a bit more that just a kiss" Gary added, trying to make Mike jealous.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Miranda yelled at Gary. "14 years Gary! 14 years we've been running around in circles; and i just can't get over it..."

"This is pathetic; I'm off" Mike stormed out, barging past the crowd in the doorway.

"14 years, you've had so many chances" Miranda started to cry slightly.

Gary moved closer to her taking her hands desperatley. "But we still have time" he whispered.

Miranda shook her head; "I want you to go" she let go of his hands.

"No, Miranda please, we can work it out"

By now they where both crying.

"I cant go on like this, i need to get away from you"

"But I love you" Gary pleaded.

Miranda shook her head, "why do we even go on like this?... Just go"

Gary shook his head, "Not without you... Please" He rested his forehead on hers.

"It's too late" Miranda pulled away from him. "Now go"

Gary looked at her one last time desperately before nodding his head. He stuffed one hand in his pocket as he left, the other wipping at his face.

Stevie and Tilly tried to comfort her, Penny was a bit peeved off because she sent both men packing, but understood.

* * *

*3 months later*

"Have you rang him yet?!"

"No Stevie... just stop nagging. But; how is he?" Miranda sighed sitting back. Her flat in wick was smaller than her old one. It wasn't full of nick nacks and fruit friends like her old one either. it was plain and simple and not very homely. But it was her only option.

"Your mum thinks he's drinking too much. Hes really let himself go"

"oh"

"What about the wedding, you have got to still be coming back"

"I have to... i am chief bridesmaid after all" Miranda laughed.

"I miss you big one"

"I miss you too small one"

"I'll see you on Saturday, for the big day" Stevie said happily.

Miranda groaned, "It's gonna drag"

"i'll see you later"

"Bye" Miranda hung up. She put her phone aside and went through to her bedroom; finishing to pack her bags.

* * *

*On Saturday*

Miranda looked at herself in a mirror. She sighed, "stupid peach coloured dress, who has peach?!"

Almost on cue Stevie walked in, in the same dress looking stunning.

"We might aswell get it over with" Miranda sighed picking up her flowers. "How do i look?"

"Oversized"

"RUDE."

As Miranda and Stevie followed Tilly down the aisle she noticed him, on the back row in the corner, as far away as possible, sat next to Clive. There eyes locked for only the briefest of seconds; as Miranda remembered everything she had promised herself.

#1 No eye contact with him.

#2 No thinking of him.

#3 No daydreaming about him.

#4 Don't cry infront of him.

#5 if all else fails; run.

#6 Although, galloping is better;)

* * *

The reception was held at a lovley posh hotel. the main room was packed out with people dancing and drinking and having fun.

Miranda stood chatting to Clive once she was released from her bridesmaid duites, or 'brudies' as Tilly liked to call them. **_Even the Noticion. _**

"America was great, two years of sun, and the beer is fantastic!"

"Scotland was OK i supose..."

"But there's no place like home huh?" Clive smiled.

Miranda nodded; "it's just so.."

"Lonely?" Clive added. "I know, that's why im coming home"

"I don't have that option"

"Of course you do!" Clive finished his bottle of beer and put it on the bar. "You've just got to talk to him"

"Even if i wanted to i can't, some couple has bought the flat"

"The guy with the tash who's proposal you destroyed? Stevie told me everything"

Stevie waddled over slightly tipsy, "Miranda, this is Chris, we've been together for two months"

"Hi" Chris smiled, he was rather dashing, smart hair and smelled lovely.

"Hi" Miranda replied sighing.

"Lets go dance" Stevie dragged Chris back off towards the dance floor.

"Everyone seems all loved up... next you'll be saying you found someone..." Miranda teased to Clive.

"Actually I have; his name is Jason, works at the Hamelton lodge.."

"Oh my god, Jason as in the room service guy who ordered you as a prostitute for me! He's gay?!"

Clive laughed, "Yep"

"Where is he tonight then? did you plus one him?"

"Oh, he's at his Sisters, its her birthday..."

"Well, I'm going to the loo, see if theres anymore single ladies in there"

and at that exact moment, 'All The Single Ladies' started to play over the dance floor.

Miranda looked to Clive, "I'm done, gone, forever"

Clive just laughed.

Miranda got out into the corridoor and sighed, as she sat down on the rather lovely sofa, "Bloody heels, who needs heels where there 6ft whatever... Bloody weddings, bloody everything."

"Is that bloody seat taken?!"

Miranda instantly recognized the voice and sighed. She looked up and there he was, his tie wrapped around his neck, the first few buttons on his shirt open.

He sat down next to her anyway. "3months huh?"

"Not here"

"I'm not here for a row, i've just missed you, thats all" Gary said softly. "Hows scotland?"

"Ok"

"And you?"

"Ok"

"You could at least talk to me properly, after all the last time i saw you, you ran off without even saying goodbye."

"Oh, and i wonder why that could have been" Miranda replied sarcastically.

"Dont start" Gary shook his head, looking to the ground.

Miranda smiled as people walked past, trying to keep the situation as normal as possible.

"i'm off to find mum" Miranda put her shoes back on before standing up and walking away.

Gary grabbed hold of her wrist from behind.

"Gary what?!" Miranda span around.

Really all this spinning, she was already rather tipsy and spinning didnt help.

Gary caught her as she stumbled and cupped her cheeks in his hand, kissing her wildely.

Miranda pulled away, looking deep into his eyes.

Gary sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "I'll save you the bother of saying it, not that you would anyway. Goodbye Miranda; have a nice life."

He turned to walk away.

Miranda didnt know what came over her. she ran to catch up with him and threw herself at him, kissing him.

He gentley pushed her against the wall; deepening the kiss.

Before they knew what was happening Gary was kissing her into the elevator, and up to his room door, as he thumbled the key into the lock.

* * *

*the next day*

Miranda sat behind the shop counter with Stevie, sipping tea to nurse there hangovers.

"You've been quiet, whats wrong?" Stevie asked softly.

"Last night at the wedding, things sort of 'developed'"

"Wait, i'm confused. What?" Stevie asked.

"I got drunk, had a row with my feet because of those bloody heels, had a row with Gary, kissed Gary, slept with Gary, ran off before Gary woke up.."

"oh wow" Stevie was gobsmacked.

The shop door opened and Clive walked in; pointing straight at Miranda, "You little dark horse"

"What?!" Miranda asked completely confused.

"Room 207, right next to room 206, which i think you'll find was Gary's room" Clive teased leaning over the counter.

"oh... you heard?!" Miranda giggled.

"Heard, i think half of the flipping hotel heard"

Miranda blushed furiously.

"Right, i'm making dinner" Stevie smiled excusing herself to the kitchen.

"I'll give you a hand" Clive smiled following her.

Miranda looked at her watch, she sighed, nearly time to go home. back to scotland. she buried her head in her arms for a few minutes, a little nap wont hurt right?

"Where the hell where you this morning?!"

Miranda looked up, there stood Gary, all angered and confused.

"here with stevie.."

"So you just leave me to wake up to an empty bed. O' real classy Miranda"

"Keep your voice down!" Miranda hissed.

"Miranda, last night we actually slept together, and then you just left, why?"

Miranda didnt reply.

"Forget it, just run back off to Scotland. Seems running is all your good at..." Gary burst before walking out of the shop.

Miranda sat and sighed to herself, tears brimming her eyes.

Stevie snuck out of the shop, un noticed by Miranda.

Not long after; Gary came back in.

"I'm sorry.. what i said was harsh and out of order.. Stevie thinks we should talk..."

"fine" Miranda sighed.

"Not here, in the flat"

Miranda and Gary silently climbed the stairs up to the flat.

"Blimey, they have been buisy" Miranda looked around her old flat, new decor, new kitchen, new sofa's... new everything. There was also a Bunch of red roses on the table and a bottle of champagne on ice with two glasses."Wait isn't this like, breaking in?"

"Not if i own the flat No.."

Miranda looked at him confused. "You bought my flat..?"

"Technically we bought your flat.. Like you said. It's time we had a fresh start. But i dont want any fresh start unless your beside me..."

"Really?" Miranda asked in awe.

Gary nodded, "Really. Because i love you, and these past few months have been hell without you... i need you Miranda. and lets face it, you need me too"

Miranda threw her arms around him; hugging him tight.

"So, were good?"

"Definately" Miranda slowly started to kiss him.

"mmm..." Gary pulled away, "I almost forgot, Your key"

Miranda took it smiling, "i love you Gary"

"I love you too"

This time when they kissed it was slow and sweet, because they had all the time in the world.

THE END.


End file.
